1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head-up display device which projects a virtual image on a projection area of a windshield of a vehicle so that the projected virtual image is superimposed on a foreground of the vehicle, which is visually recognized from an eye point of the vehicle through the windshield, and visually recognized.
2. Background Art
In recent years, with the increase and diversification of information required when a driver is driving, a head-up display (HUD) device which causes urgent information or the like to be displayed as a virtual image on a windshield of a vehicle, and causes the virtual image to be superimposed on a foreground of the vehicle, which is visually recognized through the windshield, and visually recognized, is mounted on the vehicle, such as a car or a train.
In this kind of head-up display device, an image displayed on a display panel is reflected and enlarged by a flat mirror and a concave mirror, and the enlarged image is irradiated and reflected to a display area of the windshield of a car so that a virtual image of the image is visually recognized by the driver of the car (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-222881).